gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
End Times (Series)
End Times is a video game series being designed and published solely by DECA. The series focuses on historicle events in different eras and a fictional revolution in the future by manipulating the past. The series is an ongoing project and a yet unknown number of games. The series debuted in 2017 with the release of [[End Times|''End Times I - The Patriot]]. Releases *End Times' - also known as 'End Times I '''and The Patriot''''', is the first game of the series. It introduces the story, the motives of the people and timetraveling. The first part is mainly the introduction to the whole series, the second part is mainly focused on the story instead of the whole series. The historicle story takes place in the American Independence war and the main protagonist, Dave McKnight, travels back in the time to gain control of the body of Thomas Hale, son of an English pioneer, who decided to fight for the American side after he saw what his father did to the American people. Future settings DECA has announced several locations the studio wants to feature in End Times. The list is only a sketch, so the locations aren't in development when they released the list. *Japan in the late 1900s *France during the French revolution *Victorian England *Spanish and English colonization of the Caribbean *Russian Revolution *World War I or II *Europe during the black death *Modern times The Quantum theory The series' story features a subconscious state of Dave McKnight who not only relives the moment of people in the past, but also can affect their way of thinking and movement. This is possible in the story by a quantum device. The work of it is based on real-life breakthroughs, with some adaptions. Essentially, during the course of the storyline, scientists have discovered that memories' storage are based in the DNA of a person and that the proteins in the DNA can store memories. In 2013, scientists have also made an USB-stick that uses DNA proteins as a data storage for computer hardware, so the breakthrough of brain data in DNA samples is the follow up. Another invention was based on the 2012 neutrino breakthrough. Scientists thought they had found pieces of matter that could travel with the speed of light, making time travel possible. However, it came out to be false, but in the storyline, people have found a piece tinnier than neutrinos, called protinos, that can travel with light speed in electro-wave state. The combiantion of these two inventions resulted in the quantum device, a device where a man can travel back in time by taking over another person's body. By using the memories in the DNA and insert it into the time traveller, the time traveller gets the memories inside him and by the use of the protinos, the brain waves can be send back in time to distortt the person's active brain waves in the past. During the state, the time traveller is the active thinker and can move and think with the body. However, it isn't without any conditions. The time traveller can have a shock or seizure in the brain due the radiation with protinos. This can result in death. Also, physical and mental pain of the time traveller is also felt by the body he is in in the past. So if the traveller is slapped, he feels that in the body he is active in. This is due the fact that pain goes through the brain to be recognized and is sent alongside everything else to the body. Category:End Times Category:End Times (Series) Category:History Category:Future Category:Third-Person Category:Action-Adventure Category:RPG Category:Series